BTR Eating Contest
by Beacon of Light
Summary: Mrs. Knight is out and the boys are hungry so they have Logan cook for them. Only it turns into something a little bit more competitive.


Eating Contest

Mrs. Knight was out and we were starving, so we had Logan do something for us. "Logie, please…" Carlos begged. "No I'm not doing it." Logan replied. "Mrs. Knight is going to be away for the whole day and we need to eat sometime." James said after Carlos. "James, I am not cooking for you guys again." Logan said back. "Just this one time?" Kendall asked. "No" Logan replied flatly. "Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan." They continued on pestering the raven-haired boy. Finally, he caved in.

"Fine, but you promise that you have to help clean up afterwards?" Logan asked. "Yeah we promise." Carlos said as he was practically jumping up and down from the excitement. Logan began to cook for them and meanwhile they discussed a new plan. "Hey guys, what do you think if we make this a little more interesting?" James stated. "What do you have in mind Diamond?" Kendall questioned in return. "What if we make this an eating contest?" James said.

"Why would we do that?" Carlos replied. "The winner gets 50 bucks and the others have to do their chores for the week." James to them making a deal. "Deal." Kendall and Carlos said in unison. Now all they had to do was convince Logan to do it. "Logie, we have a proposition for you." James stated. "What is it?" Logan asked bluntly. He was already annoyed with them, but now he was starting to get mad.

"Can you make a little more food than usual so that we can have a little contest?" James asked. "What kind of contest?" Logan said in return. "An eating contest. The winner gets 50 bucks and the others have to do their chores for the week. You want in?" James asked him. Logan thought it over and he could see that the deal was good and he some pride to gain, "Yeah." They were happy and they went back to the table to prepare strategies for themselves.

After an hour and a half Logan finally finished everything and to put it lightly it was a feast. The boys had all kinds of delicious goodies from the cooking of chef Logan. "Wow Loges, you went all out." They stated. "Don't mention it." Logan replied. "So how does this work?" Kendall asked. "Well, normally, there is a time limit and whoever eats the most in that time limit wins." Logan explained. "We can't really measure how much everyone eats though so we can do a fight to the finish?" Logan suggested. "That sounds good to me." James replied. Kendall and Carlos each agreed with him and they got a timer.

Logan set it to 15 seconds and the boys got everything they needed. "We all need to eat all out until we quit." James said. The timer was ready and the ding began. The guys all started shoveling food into their mouths. After a good 15 minutes of stuffing their bodies full of various meats and goodies they began to slow down. The dogs were only human after all. The had water with them too and in Carlos's case Diet Coke to wash to down the food into their stomachs. Carlos was probably still going to strongest after the 15 minutes had passed with James following close behind. Kendall and Logan were not far behind him and they all were not even close too full.

Another 15 minutes passed of gorging themselves full of high calorie, high protein foods and they were all still going at a moderate pace. By now the food had reached their bellies and the signs were starting to show that they were eating quite a bit. Kendall was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and grey sweat pants as his belly started to grow in size. Logan was nearly the same size as him now as his vest starting to get awfully tight. James and Carlos did not seem to care about their appearance today and they wore their pajamas out to the field of feasting. Logan was starting to slow down and his stomach was feeling quite queasy as he had never been one to eat that much.

He was the skinniest out of all the boys and now it was starting to weight down of him. The buttons of his black button shirt underneath his vest were getting painstakingly tight as he heaved more into his gullet. Kendall was also starting to fade out as his body was feeling the agony of such high volume material inside of him. His t-shirt was getting tight around that growing stomach. James and Carlos had been eating steadily for a while now and they seemed to be enjoying the competition with each other from now on. Carlos being the bottomless pit and James being the physically biggest of them all helped to them equally.

Logan was finally reaching his breaking point after a solid hour of feasting. "Guys, I think I'm done." Logan said aloud as they all stopped for a moment and looked up at him. They then went back to eating themselves as Logan got up and went to the couch. The belt around his tight stomach was not helping right now so he undid it. That was not really the best idea as his pale, white belly came out from underneath. His belly burst through the black button down and the vest and into his lap as he lay there in such sweet pain.

Kendall stopped to and was wondering about how long he could hold. His stomach was crying out for him to stop and he knew that it was over for him as James and Carlos were too much for any normal person. He went over to join Logan on the couch. "Hey." Kendall said easily as he rested himself down on the couch. "You okay?" Logan asked him. "Yeah, I just knew it was over since those two are still going at the same pace." He replied. "They really are something else aren't they?" Logan stated. "Yup. Hey, you feeling okay buddy?" Kendall questioned. "Yeah why?" Logan said back. Kendall pointed down at Logan's belly, which hanged over his black jeans and onto his lap. "Yeah, I think I overdid it." Logan stated as he looked down at it. "I never thought I would see the day when Logan Mitchell was not skinny." Kendall said to him. "Hey." Logan said as he punched him in the arm.

They both stopped their bickering with one another and watched James and Carlos go at it. "My bet is on James." Kendall said. "Mine's on Carlos." Logan replied. The two tan boys of Big Time Rush were locked in a deadly duel between each other not only for pride, but also for the glory of their band. They went on for another half hour before both of them started to slow down. Logan and Kendall were watching with angst as the battle between the guys went on. Finally, James started to show that he was the better eater. He started grabbing sausages and forcing them into as Carlos could only try to keep up.

Carlos was getting weaker and weaker until finally he caved in and quit. He forced his hands to his belly as he held it in pain. "Ow, that hurt." Carlos said to himself as he watched James stand up in victory with ketchup coming down his face. "Ha, I won." Kendall said to Logan as they both got up slowly and went over to help the other guys. "I got Carlos." Logan said. "I got James." Kendall stated. Logan helped Carlos up and over to the couch as he was struggling to keep all the food in. Kendall forced James onto the couch as well before he accidently puked on the floor. The boys all sat there in pain as their bellied cried out for rest. "God, that so worth it." James said as he grimaced. "Now we have to do your chores for the rest of the week." Logan groaned as he rubbed his belly.

They all groaned while James silently was overjoyed. Carlos then started to drift off into to sleep as he rested against James's shoulder. Logan did the same against Kendall's and they all soon fell asleep. Mrs. Knight came back later that night and saw them all asleep together. She snapped a picture and smiled as they all snored in unison, which was the cutest thing, she had seen in a while. She then put a blanket on them and left them be.

A's N: I hope that you guys liked this story because I really worked on this one. I know that you guys seem to like cuteness and the guys, so I created this. Please review this and comment on the overall nature of the story if you would.


End file.
